


容光

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu





	容光

　　像月亮仰望太阳 仰望你笑容的光

　　不想让你追着梦 就把我遗忘

　　

　　木子洋漠然地坐在第一排听着身后传来的尖叫呼喊声，热闹的氛围在舞台上光芒夺目的人把外套脱下来扔到了观众席，穿着工字背心伏在地上做了一套日地板动作时到达了顶峰。

　　举着大大的灯牌的女粉丝大胆的冲着台上喊“灵超请正面up我”“灵超别日地板日我吧”

　　小偶像有点害羞的转过身偷笑再次回头时眼睛偷偷的望向了正对舞台中心的那个位置，他失望的发现座位上并没有本该坐在那里的人。灵超想也许木子洋去上厕所了还没回来，可是直到演唱会散场了木子洋都没有再出现。

　　

　　“洋哥！你去哪啦，怎么后半场你都不在。”穿着长风衣的男人靠在车门边正脸色深沉地盯着地面出神。

　　木子洋拉开副驾车门护着灵超坐进去又绕到驾驶位坐好，“公司有点事要处理，里面太吵了听不清楚电话。”他温柔的摸了摸灵超的头然后拿起了一旁的保温杯拧开盖子递过去。

　　“累了吧，喝点水歇会”

　　灵超接过来咕咚咕咚喝干净杯里的水，水有点涩，但他没在意，他靠在副驾驶长舒了一口气，眼巴巴的看着木子洋求表扬：“洋哥，我今天表现的怎么样？帅吗？”

　　

　　木子洋语气淡淡的没什么起伏地回他：“我小弟最帅了。”

　　午夜的街道没什么人，木子洋把车开的很快，他今天似乎心情不太好也不怎么说话，灵超闹腾了一会儿看木子洋不理他就老实的闭上了嘴巴，他无聊的靠着车窗看着窗外的树木快速向两边倒去，看了没多大一会儿就觉得眼睛困的睁不开，临睡着之际他似乎听到木子洋对他说

　　“睡吧小弟。”

　　

　　

　　“嗡————”

　　“呃...啊...” 灵超是被穴肉间的跳蛋震醒的，脑袋一阵眩晕带着一抽一抽的疼，他双手被捆住被绑住反绑在椅子上，全身上下只剩下他在台上表演时穿的那件黑色工字背心，四周笼罩着红光，他借着光发现空旷的房间里还有一张铁床，床头的墙上好像还吊着几根铁链。

　　他被人绑架了，他记得自己明明是在洋哥的车里睡着了啊，按照惯例他现在应该睡在家里柔软的大床上，怎么醒过来就被绑在这里，那，洋哥在哪？灵超试探性的叫了一声：“洋…洋哥？”

　　没有得到回应。

　　木子洋从来不会离开他身边半步，那现在他是不是有危险？

　　一瞬间阴森的冷意爬上脊背，他无措的挣扎了几下之后绳子不但没有变松反而更紧的束缚住他的手腕，火辣辣的痛让他倒吸了一口冷气“嘶…”

　　体内的跳蛋仿佛感知到了他的清醒，它剧烈地跳动起来，敏感的穴肉被震得发麻，酸软饱涨的尖锐快感自腿间升起很快便席卷全身，“啊...呜...”灵超扬起脖颈大口大口的喘息，快感堆积如洪磅礴待发令他无力招架，他绞着双腿扭动屁股紧紧地向椅背上贴似乎想要将臀间那小玩意挤到更深的地方去。

　　“呵，小骚货”

　　灵超所有的动作都被单向玻璃后的男人一丝不落的收入眼底，男人摩挲着掌心精致锦盒细细端详了片刻而后合起盖子起身朝着房门走去。

　　不似先前的防备警惕，灵超无力的瘫在椅子上，紧绷的神经完全松懈下来，高潮过后的身体轻轻颤抖，听到门口的声响立即抬头看过去，他惊喜的发现进来的人是他洋哥。

　　“洋哥，这到底是怎么回事啊，吓死我了……你快帮我解…”他的声音慢慢弱了下去，因为随着男人一步一步，缓慢而有节奏的走来，灵超发觉他的脸色阴沉的仿佛能滴下水来可他的嘴角又似乎带着一丝若有若无的诡异弧度，眼神却带着压抑已久的情绪疯狂而又危险。

　　木子洋在他旁边单膝跪下，微凉的手停留在他的眉眼处惊的灵超打了个哆嗦，“以前你没进这个圈子的时候，天天黏在哥哥身边，那时候哥哥就是你的全世界”

　　手掌拂过柔嫩的脸颊，语调充斥着浓浓的讽刺和自嘲：“现在有那么多小姑娘哭着喊着要嫁给你，你自然就不把哥哥放在眼里了。”

　　灵超怔怔地盯着木子洋狭长的凤眼，他终于明白了今晚的木子洋为何如此反常，他想起他的哥哥曾经问过他有没有喜欢的人，那时他笑的娇羞，臊的满脸通红说了句“有啊，早就有了。”

　　没说出口的后半句是，那个人就是你呀。

　　怪不得后半场都没看到他，想来今晚的事只是个引爆点而已，灵超眼里氤氲地泛起了水渍，慌乱的用脸颊蹭着木子洋的手“我没有，哥哥我没有，你听我解释…”

　　木子洋却不给他解释的机会，他迅速站起身拉开身边柜子的抽屉取出硅胶口球替他带上将灵超尚未说出口的话通通堵回去，“听你解释什么？说你长大了有喜欢的人了要离开我了？那我告诉你，你想都别想。”

　　是从什么时候开始的？从什么时候开始萌生出了把他锁起来的念头？眼见着一手养大的宝贝被越来越多的人发现，他变得独立又强大不再依赖他的哥哥了，他愈来愈忙，木子洋一个月都见不到他几回，灵超跑通告不在家的日子里木子洋几乎一整晚都睡不安稳，一闭上眼睛就是灵超小时候的样子，软乎乎的小团子挂在他背上贴在他耳边说最喜欢哥哥了，木子洋无数次从梦中惊醒，耳边回荡着那句我有喜欢的人了，早就有了。

　　橘色的夜灯投射出的暖光也不能让他安心，他盯着床头两人的合照抚摸着另一侧空荡荡的枕头一遍一遍的问：你喜欢谁呢？你最喜欢的人不是我吗？

　　

　　口中无法吞咽的涎水顺着下巴滴滴答答的淌下来洇湿胸口单薄的布料，木子洋拽着松垮的衣领狠狠一扯，刺啦一声将工字背心扯成两片扔在地上。

　　“宝贝儿你看，哥哥给你准备了什么？”

　　木子洋掏出那个精美的盒子打开放到他的面前，“喜欢吗，这可是哥哥特意为你做的呢”盒子里放置着两枚白玫瑰样式的扣状物，最外层的花瓣上刻着花体的“洋”字，底端还坠着一颗小铃铛。

　　

　　“来～哥哥帮你戴上它”

　　灵超睁大了眼睛看着他，如同被猎人捕获的幼鹿，平日里流光溢彩的眸子此刻盛满惊慌恐惧。完全陌生的木子洋让他没由来的感到恐惧，盒子里精美的小扣子、枪型的穿孔器以及防尘袋里静静躺着的白色橡胶手套都让他不寒而栗。灵超本能的向后靠，无意识的躲避刺激得木子洋双眼猩红，木子洋一把扼住他的脖子慢慢施力，他被掐的喘不过气白皙的脸皮涨得通红，脖子上暴起青筋。他的哥哥手上的动作丝毫没有减轻，嘴角挂着满足的微笑：“给你戴上我的烙印呢，这样…你就不能离开我了吧。”

　　

　　颈上的束缚感散了去，灵超闭上眼睛战栗着感受到湿滑的舌覆上眼皮，温热的气息打在脸上让他没由来的安心，他不再挣扎，完完全全把自己交到木子洋手里。

　　“别怕，很快就好了。”木子洋戴好橡胶手套，轻轻揉捻软软的乳首直至粉褐色的乳尖慢慢变硬挺立起来，他拿起穿孔器比量好位置按了下去，空旷的房间里针尖穿过皮肉的声音格外清晰。

　　

　　“呜——”灵超死死地攥紧拳头，尖锐的疼痛自胸口蔓延开来，密密麻麻的疼痛使他不敢大口呼吸只能弱弱的吸气，光洁的背上覆着一层冷汗，木子洋一下下帮他顺着背，眼里是毫不掩饰的心疼，他跟着灵超一起流泪，声音里满是悲痛

　　“疼吗？哥哥心里比你更疼，你要记住，我让你追梦，让你做你想做的事，但是这一切的前提是，你要爱我。”

　　木子洋到底没舍得把另外的那只一并给他戴上，他虔诚的捧起灵超的脸凑上去吻掉滚烫的泪珠：“宝贝儿乖，别哭，哥哥亲亲就不疼了。”

　　

　　

　　他被铐在墙上，一条腿被木子洋抬起来挂在腰间，另一只脚虚虚地点在床上摇摇晃晃站不稳当，木子洋顺着他的胯骨摸下去，仿佛是同他讲话，又像是在自言自语：“为什么非要做什么明星呢？就留在家里不好吗？哥哥会养你一辈子啊，”他钳住那只泛着粉的膝窝稍稍用力，腰部一阵迅猛的挺动撞的灵超啜泣着求饶，他掐住灵超的下颌逼他抬头，语调突然变得凶狠：“是不是没了这两条腿，你就不能离开我了？”

　　“我真想就这么把你锁起来，永远不让别人看见你”性器每一下都捅到最深处，交合处溅起白色的细沫，白嫩的臀瓣被拍打的泛起两片红，嫩红的穴口被不停歇的抽插操成了浪荡的艳红色，一吐一吞的含着狰狞的肉棒，高潮的感觉越发强烈，灵超情不自禁的配合着木子洋的抽插扭动起来，下身一片黏腻湿滑，每一下动作都能拍打出清晰的淫靡水声，他的眼神迷离无法聚焦，他很早就意识到他喜欢的、深爱的人就是他哥哥，除了木子洋，他不会再喜欢上任何一个人，可是他哥哥那么优秀，他要努力让自己配的上他，他要对他钟爱的人负责，要努力变得更好才能配的上他，幸运的是他慢慢的红起来了，有了能和木子洋并肩的资本了，似乎一切都在朝着他所期望的那样发展，可今天所发生的一切却让他手足无措，和木子洋发生关系的确是他期待的，可是这样的时间、地点却都是错的。

　　

　　“你的那些女粉丝知道你是这样的吗？”

　　“她们知道你是个一被操就流水的小婊子吗？”

　　“如果她们知道了这一切还会这样喜欢你吗？”连着三个问句问的灵超心脏狂跳，比起这个，他更在乎的是木子洋还会不会喜欢他，他很怕木子洋从此以后便厌恶他甚至抛弃他。

　　一想到那样的结果他便不可抑制的抖了起来，他心痛到的连眉毛都蹙在一起，喉间发出呜呜咽咽的破碎哭音，木子洋却突然语气一转，手掌轻柔的抚摸他的头发，神色缱绻的说：“没关系宝贝儿，不要紧的，她们不喜欢你没关系，还有我爱着你呢，你不要离开哥哥好吗宝宝？”

　　灵超柔软的身体绷得像一张弓，纤细的腰向上拱着弯出优美的弧度，他此时濒临高潮，听到木子洋说爱他，眼泪一簇一簇地往下落，胡乱的点着头回应木子洋说的话，小腹阵阵抽搐，小巧的铃铛发出叮铛的清脆响声与他婉转的娇吟声混在一处，灵超高高仰着头喉结乱跳，他被插到了狂乱的高潮里，久久回不过神来。

　　

　　木子洋靠在床头吸烟，透过缭绕的烟雾看着浑身汗津津、失神的伏在床上哭的上气不接下气的小孩，白皙的身子上布满情欲的红潮，颈间青紫的掐痕十分可怖，红唇半启嘴角上挂着银丝，好半晌哭喘声才停下，灵超抓着他的裤脚爬过来有气无力的解释

　　“是我的错让哥哥误会了，哥哥不要生气了，我从来没想逃开你，我只是想...想变得更好，我想配得上你...”

　　木子洋愣愣的搂着他细窄的腰，手下细腻的肌肤滑如薄锦，自责和愧疚压的他说不出话，灵超满不在意地拉着他的手放到小巧的乳扣上乖顺的轻蹭他的下巴，“我谁也不要，我只要哥哥，如果哥哥喜欢的话就一直锁着我吧。”

　　“还疼吗？”木子洋吻过他的发旋拨弄着乳扣坠着的小铃铛发出叮叮铛铛的声音。

　　灵超嘴角勾起笑容又往他怀里缩了缩才嘟哝了一句：“疼，哥哥帮我亲亲就不疼了。”


End file.
